


Dream Walker Sex

by auroraphilealis (thousandrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sleep Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Dan often dreams about having sex with Phil, the best friend he’d been in love with for years but had never gotten to touch romatically before. Well. Sort of. Crack Fic. Sleep Sex.





	Dream Walker Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel told me to write a fic where Dan dreams about fucking Phil and then he wakes up and realizes that he really is fucking Phil so you can thank @botanistlester for thiss mess 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.

It was the kind of dream that Dan loved, the kind where he could practically feel the sensations running down his spine and exploding in his groin until it was as if he really were getting off to the feeling of his cock pressed tight between the heat of Phil's bony ass, something Dan could only really dream of considering the fact that Dan had never gotten to get fucked by Phil, let alone fuck him. Still, it was one of his favorite kind of dreams, because Dan had been in love with Phil for years now, and had dreamt of the way it might feel to touch Phil's body in a sexual manner, to kiss him and press his mouth against the soft, wonderful back of his, the freckles Dan had seen more times than he could count, more times than he could count.

In the dream, Dan could hear Phil moaning as he did just that, his hands gripping tight to pale hips, hard enough to burn his own fingers. Phil really was bony, ridiculously bony, something Dan didn't know how he knew, and yet always dreamt of it the same way. He could feel Phil's hipbones jabbing at his hands, making his hands ache, and his own hips hurt as they pulled up flush to Phil's ask to take him faster and harder and deeper and fuck Dan loved the way it felt to have himself buried to the hilt like that inside of Phil. He wanted it, wanted it so bad, whispered as much as he grabbed at Phil's hair and drew his head back hard enough to whisper the words in Phil's ear.

Phil murmured back that he did too, that he wanted Dan to wreck him, and it was so fucking filthy and amazing that Dan knew it had to be a dream, because Phil never spoke like that. Dan groaned, felt his hips can't harder, and wondered how his mind could be so powerful to convert the feeling of rutting against his bedding to the feeling of rutting inside of Phil, all hot and tight and clinging to Dan's body. Phil was sucking him in, his body urging for more, and his head buried sidewise into the pillows underneath him as he moaned, scrabbling at the covers and crying out Dan's name. How it could be so perfect, Dan didn't know, but he knew this dream, knew how it ended, loved the way he could fuck into Phil's tight body and pretend it was real except -

Except Dan blinked his eyes open before the dream could end, and he felt the gurgled moan of desperation rip from his throat as his hips rutted against his bedsheets, body straining for the release Dan had wanted so fucking badly. if he'd only he could have stayed asleep for just a little bit longer, just a little more, so he could have pretended he was coming inside of PHil and -

"Daaaaan," Phil moaned, rocking his hips backwards perfectly against Dan's body, and the orgasm ripped away from him so fast Dan couldn't even come to terms with the fact that he really did have Phil pressed into the mattress of his bed, and he was fucking him hard and fast and dirty in the middle of his sleep, before his vision whited out and he moaned so loudly, he was sure their neighbors could hear them.

Later, when Dan pulled out and collapsed next to Phil with a question on his lips of how the hell this had happened, Phil responded, "Dan... seriously? We do this every week. Have you seriously been asleep this whole time?"


End file.
